LUTheGoldDigger
LUTheGoldDigger (AKA Goldy) is a user with no rank who joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 4th, 2012. He has over 12,095 posts. He posted at a rapid pace when first joining, and achieved the rank Old Timer remarkably quickly. However, he is currently inactive now. Goldy was the 33rd Maniac. He used to do 50 posts a day but then started posting upwards of 100 posts a day. He is now doing around 1-10 posts a day. He was in a race to Artisan with SpinjitzuSlicer, and the race was very close, but Gold lost. He was also in a race to Inventor with IndyAJD, Paperclip8707, and a few others. He came in 3rd place. He was in a race to Old Timer with IndyAJD, and Paperclip8707; the unofficial winner would have been Gold. because he has to go to camp and won't be back for 2 weeks after the 24th. Gold had won an unoffical race against Gameking99 to Maniac, like Scorpio360. He posts mostly in the LEGO Club, Message Boards, and the LEGO Universe forum. In those forums, he posts in a wide variety of topics. He has won Inventor of the week 2 times in a row and holds the highest post record for all Inventors on YPITMB. He reached Old Timer in 2 months 29 days, the 4th fastest Apprentice-Old Timer. Gold is known for frequently changing his avatar. Most of the time he only keeps the avatar for less than a week, he used to change his signature often but now sticks to the original signature he had. He has now changed it to his nickname in LU. Gold is going to start making the Craftsman lists for YPITMB this weekend. The only people who have ever re-passed Gold are Skulduggery77, Benboy755, and J-d-j. He doesn't have a current signature. Roleplay *Gold has a successful bagel shop in the LEGO Universe RP Forum. *He also has a LU Chess Club and a LU Jetpack Adventurer's topics in the LU RP forum which he hopes will be as popular as his bagel shop. *He used to be in The S.C.A.R. H.Q. before it became inactive. Fun Facts *He is in a trio with J-d-j and IndyAJD. *He is considered an MB Legend by some users. *He is in the MB Hall of Fame. *He possibly had the fastest posting rate ever. *His avatar when he was Artisan was a determined face with a cowboy hat. His avatar after that was a determined face with a yellow helmet. His avatar after that was a determined face with a chef hat, after that it was a determined face with a samurai helmet, after that it was the determined face with a cowboy hat, then it was a determined face in a winter parka, then he changed it back to the cowboy hat, after that he changed it to determined face with brown hair, then it was a black baseball cap with blue glasses, until he changed it to a normal face with a white space helmet, the avatar he now has. Retirement *Gold announced his retirement on October 18th, 2012. *He does not plan on making a comeback from retirement. |Userpage=LUTheGoldDigger }} Category:Users Category:2012 Category:Wiki Members Category:Inactive